1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an optical recording/reproducing apparatus capable of printing a label, and more particularly, to an optical recording/reproducing apparatus integrated with a label printer module that can print a label directly on a label surface of an optical disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, optical discs, such as CDs, DVDs, BDs (Blu-ray disks), or HD-DVDs (high definition DVDs), have a recording surface for recording/reproducing information on one side and a label surface for indicating images, letters, and signs to identify the optical disc on the other side. A complete recording of particular information on an optical disc by a user is indicated using distinctive marks on the label surface of the optical disc to distinguish the optical disc from other optical discs.
To indicate such distinctive marks on the label surface of the optical disc, for example, the user can directly indicate the distinctive marks using a pen or marker. However, such an indication method requires a physical force to be applied to the recording surface of the optical disc such that an error may occur during reproduction of information. Also, it is difficult to indicate a large amount of content and there is a limit in the expressions that may be indicated on the label.
In another method, a label is printed on a particular sticker paper using an external printer and the printed sticker paper is manually attached on the label surface of the optical disk. According to such method, however, since the sticker paper affects the weight of the optical disc, the reproduction of the information recording on the optical disc can be difficult. Also, when the sticker paper is not accurately attached to fit to the center of the optical disc, eccentricity may occur during the rotation of the optical disc. Furthermore, the sticker paper can become detached in the process of installing the optical disc on a recording/reproducing apparatus.
To solve the above-described problems, a label printer has been developed for printing images, letters, and signs that a user can edit on the label surface of the optical disc. Such a label printer is classified as employing either a contact type method or a non-contact type method according to whether or not a printhead of the label printer physically contacts the label surface of the optical disc. The contact type method includes a thermal transfer method that is classified into a ribbon type method and a non-ribbon type method according to whether or not a ribbon including a dye is included. The non-contact type method includes an inkjet method and a laser method. In the inkjet method, the printhead injects ink onto the label surface of the optical disc to print a label. In the laser method, a label is printed onto the label surface of the optical disc by radiating a laser beam onto the label surface of the optical disc so as to make a thermal-sensitive layer or a photo-sensitive layer on the label surface of the optical disc react to the laser beam.
For example, in an inkjet type label printer, an inkjet or bubble jet head is installed in an optical disk drive to print images, letters, and signs. According to this method, while the optical disc loaded in the optical disk drive rotates, the label is printed by referring to a position signal of the upper surface of the optical disc. However, in the inkjet type label printer, because the overall structure is sophisticated and huge, it is difficult for the inkjet type label printer to be used in desktop PCs or laptop PCs. Also, the label is printed during the rotation of the optical disc, and thus, position information regarding the optical disc is needed. Furthermore, only a particular disc, having a separate ink absorption layer to absorb ink formed on a surface thereof, must be used.
As another example, a laser apparatus for printing a label is installed in an optical disk drive, and a thermal sensitive layer, which is formed on the label surface of the optical disc, is heated by the laser apparatus so as to print a label. In such method, however, only a particular optical disc, having a thermal sensitive layer formed on the label surface thereof, must be used and thus, color printing is not possible. Also, a considerable printing time is needed. Furthermore, since the temperature of a part of the optical disc rises to 90° C.-120° C. during the label printing process, the information recorded in the recording layer of the optical disc can be damaged. Also, the function of the laser apparatus for recording/reproducing information on the optical disc can become degraded.
Meanwhile, when information is recorded/reproduced with respect to the recording surface of the optical disc, the optical disc must be able to freely rotate. To print a quality label on the label surface of the optical disc, a label print module and the label surface of the optical disk must be accurately aligned and the optical disc must be firmly supported. Thus, this requires an optical disc support apparatus capable of providing the above-described various functions and also having a compact structure.
That is, the inventors of the present invention have recognized that an optical recording/reproducing apparatus is needed which can print a label without affecting the recording surface of the optical disc, and which includes a label print module and an optical disc support apparatus, wherein the optical disc support apparatus has a compact size, and can accurately maintain a relative position of the label print module and the label surface of the optical disk while firmly supporting the optical disc.
Recently, the functional level of optical recording/reproducing apparatuses is almost saturated so that a gap in quality which previously existed between manufacturers has narrowed. As a result, to strengthen product competition and satisfy the needs of customers in terms of high quality, optical recording/reproducing apparatuses having a new function, such as label printing, need to be widely developed.